Just Another Uneaten Meal
by an inferiority complex
Summary: She'd have been fine with just dinner. He'd have been fine if she'd have actually eaten it. Sid/Cassie. One-shot.


AN: First time writing Skins for me… You've been warned… O.O 

"Oh, wow." Cassie said as she smiled at her boyfriend.  
"That's really sweet, Sid. But I don't want anything. She smiled at him with that smile no one could resist and his resolve started to break. He couldn't help but smile back and she knew that she'd won.  
"We'll do dinner, yeah?" She kissed his cheek as she took his plate. As she was doing so he noticed for the most part was still full. It didn't look as if she'd taken a bite. Sid frowned.  
"Cass?"  
"I'm going to wash." She informed him before scurrying off.  
Sid put his hand to his forehead.  
"Fuck."  


"Sid." She kissed him on the cheek in her Cassie-like way as she sat across from him.  
"Cass." Sid said and leaned across the table to kiss her.  
"Happy birthday, love."  
They were at their dinner. Cassie's birthday dinner. Nothing truly fancy, just a local place. As they ate Cassie babbled incessantly. It wasn't until a passerby dropped his keys in front of their booth and Sid went to pick them up that he noticed. Her ankles were crossed and she was wearing a skirt. Her legs, they were so…_thin_. He didn't say anything right then. He handed the man his keys. As soon as he turned back to face her, their conversation continued. But now Sid observed her behavior more.  
She wasn't eating. She was using the same tricks she'd shown him in college. He tried to remember previous meals from the past few days. She hadn't really eaten anything then either. How could he have missed it? He knew all of her tricks. She'd shown him herself.  
"Cass." He said softly. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Sid. Forever." She smiled at him and brought the fork to her mouth. But she stopped when it was a few inches from her mouth and began waving it at him. Sid reached out and gently took hold of her wrist. "Eat."  
She smiled at him. "I am eating."She smiled at him again but he didn't smile back this time.  
"Oh, wow." She interrupted. "You're worried about me. That's lovely."  
"Yes, Cass, I am worried about you!"  
"But…" Her constant grin faltered. "I'm better now."  
"No, Cass, you're not!" He slammed his fork down on the table. Cass actually looked scared and he immediately regretted it.  
"Oh, Cass, I'm sorry. I just…"  
"Are you going to leave me?" She interrupted.  
"What?"  
"If I don't…eat. Will you leave me?"  
"What?" Sid shook his head. "No, of course not." Sid reached across the table and took her hand in his. "Cass." He stroked her hand with his thumb. "But_ you_ are going to leave me." He said causing Cassie to look at up confused. "You are going to leave the_ world _if you don't eat." He looked at her with the biggest, the saddest eyes. "Please,_ don't_ leave me." He slowly slid his hand away from her and she had the fear, despite his words, that he was about to leave. But no, he took a fry and held it up in front of her. "Eat." After a few, ten, moments of hesitation where he held the fry in front of her without saying a word. Then she slowly took a bite. Sid sighed with relief. "Oh, Cass." He leaned across the table again. Taking her face in his hands and kissing her passionately. "Thank you." He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. "Thank you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before sitting back down.  
He pushed his plate to her and smiled as she took another bite.

FiN.

AN: Alright people responsible for my self esteem. : P How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Awful? Horrible? Let me know.(: In a….review.(;

THE RANDOMS:

Random Quote-  
"The past is our definition. We may strive, with good reason, to escape it or to escape what is bad in it but we will escape it only by adding something better to it." –Wendell Berry 

Random Song- Calling You – Blue October

Random Question – Should I write more Skins fics? Let me know. (:  
[They'll most likely be Sid/Cassie, I've got an idea for another one… And possibly Freddie/Effy. That is of course if _you _want them. (; ]

Love,  
Layla(:


End file.
